The Beauty of Aquamarine
by Coral Q's bff
Summary: The great Maester Seymour is a man who always gets what he desires in his cruel dark heart... Everything. But supposed he were to decide to switch targets to a certain boy? The beauty of Aquamarine... Set after Bluumberry's one-shot. Yaoi Seymour/Tidus s/
1. Captivation

Coral: Hello everyone! I know that this is insane but hey,THIS IS-

Tidus: LUCA! XD

Coral: Thank you Tidus!

Tidus: Hey wait a minute! What's this!

Coral: What? Oh this? Ah, just a continuation fic given permission from Bluumberry. Set after her One Shot: Aquamarine. So if you readers haven't seen it, then read it now! (pauses so that the readers could go click to Aquamarine) Done? Okay.

Tidus: Actually, I think I'm pretty much happier not knowing... So... (bolts for an exit)

Coral: CATCH HIM!

Tidus: NOOOOOOOOO!

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 10, and the story in essence belongs to Bluumberry.

Note here: I kind of switched the scenes a bit for a bit of amusement and for the sake of seeing a bit of character interaction. I hope you don't mind.

* * *

_Love... The sweet bitter chocolate that we choke on... Yet without it, we grow... Mad._

_Maester Seymour's point of view..._

I glance at the beautiful boy within my arms. The effects of the Thunder spell had already taken quite a toll. My eyelids grew heavy with haziness as I took in the sight to behold. Perfectly flawless skin, a very light bronze copper tone. His hair, a mess of golden waves. I chuckle a bit. That could be taken care of quite easily. Those petite yet strong shoulders that harbor strength within them... Luscious lips so tempting... And I mourn for the fact that his deep sea ocean eyes are hidden from me by sweet golden eyelids. I lean and kiss both very lightly...

Ah, my boy... If you only knew...

**You** were quite a sight to behold upon the day when I saw you in Luca. When you appeared... It was as if nothing else was there but **you**... I cared nothing for the rest of the world, only **you**. You see, Lady Yuna doesn't matter. They do not matter. **You** do. I noticed and observed **you**... And I felt something that I've honestly haven't felt before... **You** seemed to be a bit out of place amongst the others, as they have done the prayer and you stood there. Not knowing what to do, perhaps? Nervosity seemed to radiate from you, but soon to be wiped off as soon as the people surrounding you stood as well as I and with introduction to my title, I speak.

"People of Yevon, it is an honor for me to carry on the title as Maester." As I went on with my speech, I noticed how timid you seemed. Of course, I didn't pay much mind and gazed upon Lady Yuna. Ah... Perfect. If all went well, then my pursuit for power will be complete. In due time... But then there was something quite... Unexpected that I've seen and observed.

Just as the Luca blitz ball players were raveling in the fans embrace, **you** stood there and shouted with utmost confidence.

"Stop right there, Goers!"

It was then that I realized I misjudged you, and saw you at a glimpse of how you truly are. A confident, radiant, and absolute treasure... I knew that I had to see you again.

I've spoken with you once, as you were rushing off in midst of a hurry. You didn't see where you were going, and so collided with me as I was strolling for a bit. At first, I was shocked, but I gathered up my dignity quickly. Gently, so as to not frighten you, my bird... I spoke. "Are you alright?"

You look quite dazed, being there on the ground looking at me. I must admit, it was quite a sight to behold, with your eyes wide and dancing. You cough almost as if trying to hide your clumsiness. "Ehe. I'm okay."

I couldn't help but slide a smirk as I extend a hand for assistance. When you grasped it with your black gloved hands, I noticed how your face was slightly flushed from the excitement. I had to admit... Seeing you clear your throat with pink-reddened cheeks and half lidded eyes of... A color I could not describe... Like water... But much more deeper."Thanks."

I tilt my head. "May I ask as to where you are going?" I inquire.

"Oh. Well,I'm pretty much bushed from training, so I'm taking a bit of a break." You smile... And something grasped me within my chest. Something... I've never quite felt before...

"So anyway, you're a Maester, right?" You say with a kind of gentle yet bold curiosity. Not envy. Not greed. Not foolish admiration, nor even apathy. Just curiosity.

"That is correct." I answer to the best of my ability. I was surprised then to hear you ask, "What's it like?" 

I chuckle a bit at this innocence. Surely, you must know! But seeing you, and putting the rest together from what I've observed, I realize that of course... You couldn't know, could you? I sigh, for being a Maester... I loathed my father, didn't you know? And yet here I am, being in his footsteps... Pathetic.

"Being a Maester," I began half-heartedly, "Requires utmost determination. You must realize first-hand the need of the people of Spira and the love of Yevon. It requires self-confidence and extreme responsibility, for it is the people of Spira that looks up to you... For your leadership and help."

You seemed quite amazed. I myself am astonished. How could you reveal yourself so much? Most others would try to hide their emotions, as well as I. But you do not... Feelings pass through your face as clear as day.

"Wow... Guess it's a pretty big job, huh..." You gave a big whole-hearted grin... And I felt that strange feeling once again... You then look at the time. "Whoa! I really need to get back! Wakka's going to kill me!" You ran, and I felt that I want to know... I **need** to know...

"If I may inquire as to your name?"

You turn back slowly and I took in the radiance of the sun shining about you, through your soft blond locks and eyelashes... And those eyes, which captivated my very soul. 

"I'm... Tidus..."

You gave me a smile and then turned to leave to your game... And that was when I knew... It wouldn't do me any satisfaction to merely see you once again and leave. No... With a wide spread smirk, I vowed that **I must have** **you!** And make you...

**_Mine. _**

* * *

Seymour smiled slightly as he placed the boy upon the white silk bed sheets. Lowering a hand and cupping his cheek, he breathed in the intoxicating scent that was Tidus. Raising his free hand he murmured, _"Cure."_

A distinct glow surrounded the body, and wounds inflicted from the spells were sealed. Tidus' face, which was constricted in pain earlier, relaxed in his drowsy slumber. The Maester chuckled a bit at this, commenting once again that he was just child, with remarkable innocence.

Brushing a bit of his bangs aside, Seymour smiled in content. Yes... Finally... The boy was **his**.

* * *

Coral: So how's that for a beginning? I hope it was great! Please comment on how you think of it!


	2. Vulnerable

Coral: Wah...

Tidus: What's wrong with her?

Auron: She misspelled the user's name who gave her permission to continue "Aquamarine".

Tidus: Aw shucks! Just because she uses Windows 98 and a messed up keyboard doesn't mean anything!

Coral: Meanies... I'm so sorry, Bluumberry! I really am! TT-TT

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 10. I also don't own the story in general, as it belongs to Bluumberry.

Thanks to:** Lanie12777**, **coolgamer**, **BlueisLife**, **blackfairy30**, **Shinneri**, **Bittersweet-mis**, and especially **Bluumberry**for support, reviews and a whole lot of encouragement! I'm really sorry for not updating sooner, but there's just a whole lot of things that had to be taken care of. Indeed, there needs to be more Seymour/Tidus.

Oh! And thanks to **Hiruma Musouka**for adding this fic to her C2: Stories that Stick! Really, really, appreciate it!

* * *

_Where... Am I...? _

_A little blond haired boy sat alone on the dock pondering to himself. Looking left and right, his frightened eyes widened in realization and fear that he was lost. He held himself gasping, perspiration dripping as he thought to himself what he should do... And that was when the voice came._

_**Ha! Got lost did you! Well figures that you couldn't do anything right! Gyahahaha!**_

_The boy gasped seeing the water burst, pressure forced driplets to fall false rain onto the harbor. He grew panicked as there was a sight to behold. A sickly demon-like spawn turned itself to face the child, wriggling its disgusting body to and fro. The voice came back again... And this time triggered something..._

_**Now you'll end up just like me...**_

_"D-D..." The child stuttered._

_The monster launched itself right at him, and the boy raised his arms in defense with eyes shut tight..._

GASP! Tidus shot up, eyes wide open. His heart beated quickly from the intensity of the dream. "More like a nightmare..." He murmured. Gazing a bit at his hands, he noticed nothing wrong. He flexed them for a bit, then looked at his lap, which had satin sheets draped over it. Grasping it for a bit, he suddenly had the feeling... Something was wrong. He quickly glanced around the room with wide blue eyes and recalled what happened. Didn't they- He winced at a terrible pain in his head.

"Ow..." He murmured, clutching the back part of his temples. Shaking it, he focused on the unfamiliar surroundings. Dark blue velvet-like curtains hung on the poles above the bed, held back by golden rope attached to hooks. A large window with six panels was at the far right corner, with two other windows adjacent. It was a really gorgeous room with a dainty chandelier hanging from the massive ceiling. The ceiling itself was art. A painting of clouds, with angels looming over as if their protection was with you... But Tidus knew better. He jolted hearing footsteps come in. A heavy feeling came over his heart as he prayed it wasn't who he thought he was... But then, luck was hardly with him nowadays.

"I see that you've awakened." murmured the smooth voice dripping with refined poison.

Tidus didn't move from his position. Apparently from the voice, the entrance to the room would be at the same wall as the bed. More specifically to his left. Perhaps if he doesn't move, maybe he'll just go away like a bad dream... What he didn't expect was the sudden weight from the side of the bed.

"So... How are you feeling?"

Tidus whipped his head toward the Guado, glaring. His eyes wide with intense fury. "What do you think I feel?! You just took away my friends and attacked us!"

Seymour chuckled. "True enough. Straight to the point, are you?"

"Shut up! Just what are you planning anyway?!" Tidus shouted, jumping up from the bed and reaching out to his sword... Only to find that it's not there. "What?" He murmured confused.

"While you were unconscious, I have taken the liberty to remove many items from your inventory. You didn't honestly think I would be so careless as to leave your weapon with you, hmm?" Seymour asked in amusement.

Tidus backed up just as the other Guado stood from the bed. He jumped off the mattress and began edging toward the exit, only to find Seymour suddenly in front of him, face merely inches apart. The boy widened his blue eyes staring into the Guado's hybrid ones. They had something... Strange, different. So inhumane that it chilled him right to the bone. He gasped as two arms prevented his escape by being placed at his side, pinning him. Tidus looked up in fear, as the strange look once again appeared on Seymour's face.

"So interesting... This fiery will of yours must be commended for," Seymour commented lightly. Smiling in amusement, he gazed over the boy's beautiful face. A deep feeling of intensity took over him, as he felt the boy's heat, breathing the boy's scent. His eyes glazed over, and his tactful mind succumbed to instinct. "Your friends aren't able to help you. You're alone." He breathed, fixing his eyes intensely into two gorgeous orbs of blue. He smirked seeing the look of helplessness appear on Tidus' face.

The words were like a slap to Tidus. A brief smack of reality that was all needed in order to shake him up. Where were they? Are they alright? Was he really...?

He didn't even have the strength to push off the Guado, who laid soft cold lips over his... In fact, the teenager wasn't even sure he could...

_I'm really... Alone..._

Seymour broke off the kiss despite the roaring ecstasy of his mind raging for more of the sweet, intoxicating boy. His face donned a sinister smirk, his eyelids grew heavy with pleasure. He grew a tad disappointed as the boy looked away.

"Why did you keep me alive?"

The Guado then tilted his head in amusement. "Oh? Whatever do you mean?" He asked, feigning ignorance.

"You know perfectly well what I meant! Why did you keep me here?! Why did you attack us?! Why me?! Why didn't you...?" His voice trailed off as realization hit him. Why did Seymour keep him alive exactly? What was he doing here? What was that... Kiss? Was that a kiss? His eyes grew wide. "What are you planning? What do you want?"

Seymour chuckled. "What do I want? What _do _I want?"

Tidus gasped as his face neared and the voice dropped to a husky slow whisper, "Ever since... Luca..." Tidus gazed into those dark hybrid eyes, who held that undecipherable look. "I've wanted... **You**." Tidus slowly shook with shock coursing through his veins. "...What?" came out of his lips before he could stop himself.

Seymour's smirk widened maliciously. The Guado leaned forward, pausing a slight few inches. He was driving himself nuts with this boy! Practically taking advantage of the boy's innocence, his feelings, and soon enough... Will follow the boy's will. Most importantly, this Will of Fire **will** be crushed by him. "There's not a soul who can protect you anymore... I have you now..."

_And grasping the boy's shoulders tightly, he made the bound promise... "And I won't let you go..." Sealed with a deep forceful kiss._

* * *

"So... This is the great Lady Yuna and her guardians?" question one Guado surveying the pods carefully.

**One particular guardian twitched, the motion unseen.**

"Yes. They're alive, but only that." Answered another.

**_'Is that so? Then why is it that I'm conscious, idiot?_' thought the guardian in hoarse amusement.**

"I still don't understand though. What is Master Seymour's plans to keep these traitors alive?" Asked the first.

**Auron focused a bit carefully on the next few words.**

Shrug. "Who knows? Anyway, I heard that one of them is within the Maester's care."

**The guardian could barely supress the surprise coursing through him. What?**

"Pfft! Ahahaha! Don't make me laugh!"

**_'So Tidus isn't with us... What could that Maester be planning? And if these guys are right, then the others are unresponsive._' Auron thought with dismay. _'Boy... Just what trouble has gotten to you_?'**

"Ah well, time to turn in for the night. Let's go." Said the Guado.

**Auron quickly sent himself to calm as the Guado checked the heart rate meters and statistics of each guardian and Yuna.**

"Right. Time to go."

The other followed, leaving the room vacant... Until the night shift arrived.

* * *

Coral: I'm really sorry to have stopped here, but I've been feeling tired recently, so excuse any inaccuracies. I really have to thank Bluumberry for helping me out! As for the pods... Well, I've read that most Machina are banned save for a few exceptions, so I'm pretty sure this could be one of the excepted. Haha. Plus I think it's a whole lot more better than dungeons. The only way one could keep track of a person's health in a dungeon is if a healer comes every single day, and I'm pretty sure that guards could be pretty controversial to prisoners, being that they'll just let 'em die. Anyway, I hope the Seymour/Tidus interaction was okay... I didn't like it too much for some reason. Heh.


End file.
